The White Haired Octoling
by hafshul
Summary: After Agent 3 recovered the Great Zapfish from the evil clutches of the Octarians, Flurr moved into Inkopolis to make a living for herself as a singer, and musician. This is just a story of a white haired Octoling.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! It's Hafshul, I don't own Splatoon or Splatoon 2, I only own this story and a whole fourteen cents. Review so I can up the quality of my writing!**

"Get off of me! Let go!" Flurr yelled at her captors, trying to break free from their iron grip until one of them bashed their octoshot into the back of her head, knocking her out.

Flurr woke up on a big, slanted table. She noticed that there were chains holding each of her limbs in place, and an eel around her ankle. She tried shaking it off, yet it hung on tight, and when she tried transforming into her octopus form, a body rippling shock went through her.

Flurr kept on attempting to break free of the chains, but to no avail. Giving up, she looked around the room that she was in, it was nothing special, blank walls and nothing of importance, other than a tray full of medical supplies on her left. The door to the room opened to reveal DJ Octavio, accompanied by two guards.

"Tch, I should've known it was you, Octavio." Flurr said as the octoverlord walked towards her, a look of disgust on his face.

"Hmph, I don't need your back talk, bring in the headphones." He smirked, knowing that no one could resist his epic beats.

One of Octavio's guards ran out the door, only to return a few moments later with a pair of studio octophones. Octavio snatched the headphones out of the guards hands and placed them on Flurr's head, much to her dismay.

Afterwards, he left the room, his guards in tow. A few minutes later, a song started playing in Flurr's ears, the beginning was slow with a bit of mumbling, yet it was oddly...Pleasing, the rest of the song was more on the techno side, yet it to, was weirdly addicting to listen to. As she got more into the song, she started to bob her head, letting the music flow into her brain.

Suddenly, the chains that kept her arms and legs in place came loose, allowing Flurr to slide off the table, not even noticing that the eel on her ankle slid off to who knows where.

Still bobbing her head to the music, she didn't even notice picking up a pair of mind control goggles produced by DJ Octavio to control the soldiers in his army. As soon as Flurr put on the goggles, she knew that she had fallen into DJ Octavio's trap. Black and purple swirls started filling her vision, turning her into the octoverlord's mindless puppet.

"Hmph, she won't be able to break out of my control as long as those headphones are on her head, and those goggles are on her face." Octavio smirked as he watched over the now controlled, white-tentacled octoling.

"Have her as part of my personal wasabi supply unit, that Agent 3 has been taking back the zapfish nonstop, he'll be upon us in about a weeks time, I want her ready for that battle, no matter what." He said to the unit commander, who only nodded in response.

 _ **One week later…**_

"You ready, Flurr?" Marina asked, her hands tinkering with a piece of glowing metal.

"Of course I am! I can't wait to see DJ Octavio defeat that Agent 3, we need the electricity from the Great Zapfish more than those stupid inklings!" Flurr grinned, excited to see their great leader fight for their entire race.

"That's the spirit! C'mon, let's go!" Marina said as they both walked towards the stairs above the stadium in which DJ Octavio was fighting Agent 3.

"Okay, the plan is to get above the stadium arena, and into the panels above it. Once we get up there, we'll wait for the right time to strike, when Agent 3's guard is down. Alright?" Marina explained, keeping her voice down just in case one of Agent 3's companions could be there.

"Right! Let's do this, Marina!" Flurr said as both of them walked into the panels above the arena.

 _ **A Few minutes later**_

"Okay, everything is ready, let's go, Flurr." Marina said, removing a metal board.

Flurr peeked over the edge of the metal, all she saw covering the ground was green ink, no purple in sight. To her right, she saw Octavios' giant mecha, destroyed.

Suddenly, pain exploded inside of her head and on her face, specifically on her eyes. It was so unbearable that Flurr staggered, causing her to fall out of the attic-like area.

Trying her best to grab Flurr, Marina reached out her hand, only to grab the headphones that she was wearing. Marina looked over the hole that the white haired octoling created, a crushed look on her face as she saw one of her best friends fall from the tall height.

A heavenly melody blasted in her hears as she fell. Regaining her senses as the pain dissipated, Flurr ripped off her brainwashing goggles just in time to pull out her octo charger and shoot a small, white puddle for her to land in as she turned into octopus form.

This did not go unnoticed, however, for as soon as she turned back into her humanoid form, she felt a soft thud in the back of her head, knowing it was Agent 3's Hero Shot.

"Where is Octavio?" Her voice was quiet, almost inaudible over the blasting beats of Calamari Inkantation.

"Why? So you can help him escape?" Agent 3's voice was cold.

" No." Flurr stood up, not even caring if Agent 3 splat her. Looking around, she found the octoverlord near Cap'n' Cuttlefish, she began making her way towards him.

"Octavio." She said, voice now distant and chilled, that one word enacted fear into everyone that was there, even the Squid Sisters stopped singing.

"Or should I say...Father?" She said, much to the shock of everyone present. "Hmph, after all of your years of ruling Octopolus, you still dream of taking the zapfish away from the Inklings...Just give it up, old man."

"Flurr! I just want what's best for us!" Octavio pleaded, not wanting to be on the wrong end of his daughters scolding.

"By brainwashing me and the rest of our people? HA! I'd sooner believe you attempting peace talks then saying that this is for our family, much less for our entire race!" She yelled, her anger rising.

"F-Flurr! Calm down! I know it seems wrong to neglect you and your mother, but-!" Her father was cut off as she began tearing up.

"Shut up! You never cared about me, nor mother! You've only ever cared about taking the zapfish back! I HATE YOU!" She yelled, with tears falling down her face as she began running away from the group.

"Flurr! Come back!" Octavio yelled one last time as tears began to leak out of his eyes, too.

"Just let 'er go, Octavio." Cap'n Cuttlefish stated, pitying the poor Octarion.

Little did the octoverlord know, he would not see his daughter for quite a time...

 _ **Two Years Later**_

Flurr walked through the crowded square of inkopolis, looking for a nice area to write her new song. She saw a small cafe near an alleyway. Walking inside, it was nothing unusual, just a normal, quiet cafe, although there weren't many other Inklings or Octolings.

Once she ordered her coffee and paid, she sat down and began working on lyrics for her new song. "Cappuccino for... _Eelfium_?" As soon as the waitress said her alias, somebody else in the cafe immediately stood up and asked, "Wait...THE Eelfium?" after hearing this, Flurr chugged down the small drink on her table and dashed out of the shop, making sure to hide her face with a bandana and her tentacles with a beanie.

She ran towards the train station, showed her license to the ID scanner, and scurried onto the train, hoping that there wasn't a swarm of people following her. Looking back and sighing in relief, she saw no mob of fans trying to run onto the mechanical snake.

As she sat, a small ping on her squidphone notified her that Off The Hook was live. Putting on her Studio Octophones to not interrupt other passengers, she listened in on what was happening in Inkopolis.

"Y'all know what time it is!" Pearl said, waiting for Marina to finish her sentence.

"It's Off the Hook,coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!" Marina finished.

The screen cut off to transition to the next part of the broadcasting, only to reveal nothing new.

"Yo, Marina! Hit me with the good news!" The pink gremlin asked, obviously excited.

Marina seemed stumped at the statement,"Huh? Like, right now?! Um...What was the good news again?" She sheepishly asked, shrugging off her forgetfulness.

"You know, the one about the famous singer, Eelfi-" Pearl was cut off by her other host, and smiled as to what Marina had forgotten.

"Ohh! Eelfium!" She yelled, getting excited.

"Ding ding ding! We've got leaks of what the famous Eelfium looks like!" Pearl replied, happy at the answer.

' _News sure does travel fast…'_ Flurr thought, letting out a sigh as she turned off her squidphone. "White tentacles?!" She heard one of the other passengers yell. Her eyes doubled their size as she embarrassingly lowered her beanie even more to try and not get caught.

The train came to a stop, walking off the platform, she walked off towards the direction of her house. Tiredly opening the door, Flurr closed it behind her and locked it before asking her Kelpazon Amexa to turn on all of the lights in the building, but leave her music room bulbs dimmed.

Setting down her bag on the dining table, Flurr began "cooking" her dinner. As the food was "cooking" she went to her music room, it was nothing special, soundproofing pads to not disturb the neighbors, a set of drums in the left corner, acoustic, bass, and electric guitars in the right corner. And a microphone in the middle of the room for singing and a PC right next to it for recording and editing her songs.

Hearing the microwave start beeping, she moved to the kitchen to take out her leftover pizza,"Might as well check my email before I practice." Flurr said to herself as she walked into the instrument filled room.

Most of the things that were sent to her weren't important, most of them by fans, but one email did catch her eye. "Sent by Off the Hook? Well, might as well take a look." Shrugging, she clicked the icon.

There was nothing but an attachment to the mail. ' _Must be a video.'_ Flurr thought, clicking on it. The video itself wasn't professional at all, although there was a certain charm that was there. Marina and Pearl were sitting next to each other, both looking at the camera.

"Hey, Eelfium! Come to the Off the Hook studio tomorrow! You don't have to worry about your identity, Marina says that she knows you, isn't that right?!" The pink inkling said.

"Yup! So come on, Flurr! We even invited Callie and Marie!" Marina said to the camera as the screen turned to black.

' _Hmph! Even if they know who I am, I still wo- DID THEY SAY CALLIE AND MARIE?!'_ Flurr started screaming in delight, the thought of meeting The Squid Sisters again was like hitting the jackpot.

She replied 'Of course!' to the email and finished her pizza.

 **AN: Yo! So this is my first ever fanfic that i've ever written, I hope you like it! I know that my type of writing uses a lot of commas, and I know that it has weird spacing, but to me, it looks very pleasing. I'm not too too happy with the beginning, but we can't have everything we want, huh? Remember to Read and Review so I can up the quality of my writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember to Read And Review! TEAM OCTO ALL THE WAY!**

" _Hey Marina, what time should I come over to your studio?"_ Flurr texted the DJ.

" _I'd say around eight thirty A.M sharp, Callie and Marie are only available around that time."_

" _Okay, i'll be there in two and a half hours."_ It was currently six A.M, and she needed time to prepare to go outside.

As the big hand on the clock turned to eight, she left her house in a Sneaky Beanie to cover up her tentacles and face, Punk Blacks, and a Dark Bomber Jacket because it was her best, and freshest thing in her wardrobe.

She walked up to the I.D card scanner and showed it her license, green indicating that she was allowed through. Hopping onto the train, she plugged some inkpods into her ears as she began listening to of her draft songs, she needed to know if they were good enough to release from Off the Hook and the Squid Sisters.

As the train came to a stopped, Flurr jumped off and ran towards the studio, her phone ringing to notify her that Marina had sent a text.

" _You almost here?"_

" _Yup! I'm basically right outside the studio, but how do I get in?"_

" _Just tell the guards it's a pizza delivery for MC. Princess , and if they say that they'll bring it up, just say that she wants it personally."_

" _Ok!"_ She ended her text and walked up to the studio tower.

The two guard squids both held up their hands to block her from going in, she told them what Marina told her and it had worked, surprisingly. Slowly stalking her way up to the top floor, she knocked on the 'Producer' door, waiting for an answer, she knocked it once again, and again.

Finally, the door was answered by Pearl, looking at her from head to toe, "Who're you?" She asked, a sceptic look on her face.

Flurr pulled off her beanie and mask to reveal her face and tentacles, she looked at her octophone, "Exactly on time. The names Flurr, but I usually go by Eelfium. Nice to meet you, Pearl."

The pink shorty stared at her, shocked. "Y-yo, g-guys, Eelfium is here."

Everyone in the room stared at her, although there were only three other people in the room, it sounded as if there were fifteen others screaming at the top their lungs.

"Hey Marina, Squid Sisters." She gave a slight bow to them, as she walked into the room, Pearl still at the door with her mouth open.

Marina jumped up and hugged the white haired octoling with such strength that Flurr could barely breath. "H-hey, Marina? I missed you too, but can you let me get some air?"

"S-sorry! It's just been so long since we've last seen each other." The DJ sheepishly said, letting go of her.

"Y-you're Octavio's daughter!" The Squid Sisters yelled in unison, a shocked expression on both of their faces.

"Yup! I heard that you two were gonna be here!"

"So, Marina what are doing at this little party?" Flurr asked, looking up at her best friend and leaving the Squid Sisters to their own devices.

"We are going to be singing our newest songs!"

"U-umm, about that...Can we just do freestyle songs instead? I really don't have any new songs in my mind right now and-" She was cut off by Marie, who reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small MP3 player.

"Then what's this?" The second squid sister said, pulling out her inkpods and plugging them into the small device.

"W-wait!" Flurr yelled, her cheeks becoming noticeably red.

"Hm? What's wrong?" The green squid sister asked, looking at her with slight worry.

"N-nothing! Let's just sing our songs...Okay?" She said sheepishly, almost as if she was trying to cover up something.

"O-kay?" Marie agreed as she unplugged her inkpods and gave back the MP3 player.

"We'll go first!" Marina and Pearl said, eager to show off their best song to the three popular celebrities.

The duo performed Ebb and Flow, the song that kickstarted their rise in popularity, it was a great beginning to the party, and a welcomed one at that. After the song, Flurr asked to be excused for a little bit so that she could bring back some equipment for her song.

After an hour or so, Flurr came back along with another person carrying parts of a full drum set and a keyboard, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"What is it? Is there anything wrong?" She asked as she began setting up her instruments.

 _ **30 Minutes Earlier**_

"Are you sure this is alright, Marina? I mean, she's your friend and all, but is she really going to be okay with this?"

"Yup! She'll be fine as long as she doesn't see any of her fans while she's performing." Marina replied, knowing that her friend was too forgiving to her.

Callie and Marie had to leave early, something apparently came up with a friend of theirs and they rushed to where they were immediately without even a goodbye.

"Director! We have a special announcement to make! Hit that record button!" Marina yelled, the director gave a thumbs up at her and pressed said button, red indicating that they were live.

"Y'all know what time it is!"

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis square!"

 _ **Present Time**_

I watched the two celebrities talk about a person named "Eelfium" and how they were getting them to perform a live song on the show, this didn't pique my interest, but what did was a girl with multiple heavy bags trying to move through the giant crowd of people gathering near the humongous monitor atop the tower.

Seeing her trip over seemingly nothing and all of her bags falling to her side, I walked up to her and picked up a rectangular sort of box, maybe this is a delivery girl?

"You okay?" I asked her, looking down, I saw a Sneaky Beanie covering up her face and tentacles, yet her eyes were of a beautiful golden color, that of a lasting sunset over a horizon.

Two other people came over and picked up a bag each, following my example.

"Y-yes, thank you, do you guys mind helping me carry these to that studio over there?" The girl awkwardly asked me and the two others.

"Of course!" We all said, as we started carrying her luggage, although, what's inside all of these? They're pretty heavy, and by the looks of it, very important to this girl. I wonder who she is?

As we carried her stuff towards the large studio, the guards proceeded to block us from getting in. The girl let out a sigh and said that only she and one other person could come in, maybe she would look too suspicious if she was just carrying multiple heavy bags by her lonesome?

She looked at the two inklings beside me, and shook her head, then she looked at me and nodded and pointed behind her, towards 2 of her 5 bags.

I wonder...Where are we going? Honestly, I don't know why she chose me, out of the two others, they looked a whole lot stronger, and the clothes they wore were very fresh compared to mine, so why me?

As if reading my mind, she asked, "You're probably wondering why I chose you out of the others, well… It's because you have the eyes of someone who recently lost somebody important in their life, am I wrong?"

I'm shocked, honestly… How could this random girl know about them...My father… Mother… I stopped walking as I looked down at the ground, tears falling down my face.

"H-hey! It's ok! Just calm down and follow me." Was all she said as she took my hand and pulled me into a room, with Pearl and Marina in it.

 **AN: Ummm...Sorry for the wait? I know it's been about two months since my last update, but I have a good excuse! I recently got a Nintendo Switch, and along with it, Splatoon 2 and Octo Expansion… I've been playing the game non-stop and have not rested properly in days! Did I exaggerate too much? If you see a person named Blair with a Sneaky Beanie, Negative Longcuff Sweater, and Punk Blacks, then that's probably me! Remember to Read and Review!**


End file.
